Marriage Without Love?
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: It’s lesson time! Yuuri’s got a lot to think about, and it has something to do with the future of a certain accidental engagement, sorry Günter! Yuuri’s still not in love with Wolfram… but… maybe he’ll get married anyhow. 'Sleeping Patterns' sequel. WxY


Summary: Hurray! It's lesson time! Note the sarcasm. Yuuri's got a lot to think about, and it has something to do with the future of a certain accidental engagement, sorry Günter! No, no! He's still _not_ in love with Wolfram… but… maybe he'll get married anyhow. Sequel to 'Sleeping Patterns'.

A/N: Well… I didn't plan this, but something struck me when I was thinking of how to reply to tensai11's review… and this sequel is the result! So, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers of 'Sleeping Patterns' I definitely wouldn't have written this without all of your lovely praise! I really hope you enjoy 'Marriage Without Love?' as well! I don't think you _have_ to read 'Sleeping Patterns' to enjoy this, but it'd probably be best that you do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. If I did Wolfram would be a lot more aggressive about getting Yuuri to love him. Molestation time..? Oh yes…

Marriage Without Love?

Yuuri sighed and rubbed the bruise on his hip that he got from Wolfram last night; he'd been kicked out of bed _again_ by the sleeping blond. Not only did it result in injury, but it sent strange thoughts whirling through his head... he tried to ignore them, but it was hard when thinking about Wolfram's strange sleeping patterns was much more entertaining than listening to Günter babble on about Shin Makoku's great 15th Maou.

"…many children: most of which were born from an arranged marriage to the noble Lady Christiane Von Voltaire; but due to unforeseen tragedy, which we'll cover later, she was slain. The remainder of the children were born from a lady of lower standing, but each of them went on to do things of great importance—"

Yuuri jolted and forced his eyes to stay open; Günter paused in his reading to look at Yuuri curiously, but when he noticed the Maou's attentions were still focused on him he smiled and returned to the lesson. Though it _did_ embarrass Yuuri that he was thinking so much about Wolfram anything was better than being smothered to death by his crying advisor.

Once Günter was reading again Yuuri began to let his mind wander back to more interesting things: mainly his engagement to Wolfram. He was steadily gaining more and more interest in it, though for the wrong reasons, he knew; but since he'd had that conversation with Wolfram about two weeks ago he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

'_If it is the clothes, then you'll have one more reason to marry me, you pervert!'_

The memory echoing in his head didn't help any; when he ignored the embarrassment of how that statement came about he could only think about how _great_ it would be if his theory were correct. If losing that ridiculous pink nightgown would stop Wolfram from ripping up the bed at night, and therefore giving him a good night's sleep, then it was worth it to have to share a bed with a half-naked guy; after all, he was sure that he could probably find something better for Wolfram to sleep in. Maybe he'd get the blond some pajama pants like the ones he had? Boxers would be the next choice, if the first one should fail; and, some annoying and treacherous little part of him thought, that if that didn't work he'd be just as happy, if not more-so, if Wolfram were comfortable in a G-String… like the one Günter had him wear… but he definitely ignored that thought.

Then again, Wolfram had said, though in different words, that the only way he'd take off his clothes was if they were married; and Yuuri wasn't too sure if he'd be ok being completely bound to Wolfram forever. He may not have any female relationships right now, but who knew about the future..? Especially if that future didn't include a jealous, _male_ fiancé…

Unexpectedly, that thought stung just a little: he wouldn't be entirely happy with Wolfram gone completely; he _really_ didn't like being insulted, and accused, and beaten all the time, but the thought that he wouldn't have Wolfram there to do those things sometimes made him ache. Somehow he knew that if he were to break the engagement and marry a girl Wolfram just wouldn't treat him the same anymore; he could imagine those green eyes filling with tears before the blond took off running and never looked back, despite any calling from Yuuri. He didn't want to hurt Wolfram, he just didn't want to have to deal with this kind of overbearing relationship; but… did that even mean that he'd treat Wolfram differently if he weren't constantly being accused of cheating at every corner..?

Yuuri dropped his head down into his hand and he made a frustrated and mournful groan; why couldn't this be easier!?

"Your Majesty..?" Yuuri couldn't look up at Günter when he spoke; and that proved to be the good choice, for once, "Ah, Your Majesty has such a wonderful heart overflowing with such beautiful compassion; you needn't cry for Lady Christiane Von Voltaire, she did what was necessary for her husband's survival! Any respectable consort would do the same." Yuuri struggled not to flinch when Günter's hand came to rest on his shoulder; he carefully looked out from behind his hand. Günter had an adoring smile on his face, while his eyes had a far-off look to them; he continued to speak, but Yuuri drowned him out.

Those last words just made him think of Wolfram all over again; he knew that Wolfram would most definitely give up his life for Yuuri's own, no matter how Yuuri constantly treated him. He was starting to get the impression that Wolfram really did love him; he wasn't like Conrad, who loved him like family, or Günter, whose love was for Yuuri's indiscriminant kindness: Wolfram seemed to be attached to him for reasons Yuuri couldn't understand. His behavior was starting to get more noticeable to Yuuri too: it wasn't that he did anything different; Yuuri just wondered why he was too dense to notice that Wolfram wasn't just being a brat when he accused him falsely of cheating, or why he never noticed the strange affection Wolfram's voice took on whenever he was scolding him for being such a wimp.

Now that he noticed these things in Wolfram it made him cringe, though not visibly; a strange feeling filled him now whenever he heard Wolfram insult him or accuse him of cheating. It was a quivering feeling in his chest that Yuuri decided was disgust; though that annoying and treacherous part of him said that it was a flutter more than a quiver, and he _obviously_ didn't hate when it happened as much as he probably should have.

That wasn't the point, though; the point was that whether he married Wolfram or not he was screwed, somehow: his choices seemed to be 1) half-naked Wolfram and unhappiness or 2) a beautiful woman, a miserable Wolfram, and unhappiness. Or, that annoying and treacherous part of him decided, he could just fall in love with Wolfram… which was about the stupidest idea he could ever have.

"Oh, Your Majesty." Yuuri watched as Günter moved away, and back to the book he'd been reading from, "We'd better get back to the lesson." he said, "It'll be dinner soon." Yuuri blinked slowly; he had to wonder how long they had been lost in other thoughts, "Anyway; with his wife of eighty long, but happy, years dead, he went on to—"

Yuuri tuned him out again. He had a decision to make, and though he was only fifteen the decision wouldn't be easier to make with age; it was best to just come to a decision… but it was such a hard choice! He didn't want to die a virgin, which would certainly happen if he married Wolfram; though that annoying and treacherous part of him told him that wasn't true.

Yuuri blushed bright red and he looked away from Günter; who had caught the color in his face, "Really, Your Majesty, I've told you it's quite common here for a man to marry another man; you aren't the only Maou who's been engaged to another man." Yuuri's blush deepened; he couldn't really believe his luck: who would have thought that Günter's lesson would match up so well with his random emotions..?

"You guys keep saying that," Yuuri whispered, "but it's still weird." Günter sighed, but he continued on with the lesson that Yuuri was blatantly ignoring.

Yuuri frowned; there was something he didn't like about the way Günter sighed over that: was it because that annoying little part of him actually _agreed_ that this was something he shouldn't be so… adamant about..?

Ok, so… maybe he could agree that it wasn't really _that_ weird; as long as the two people were happy together it was fine, right..? But that still didn't mean that Yuuri wanted anything to do with another man in _that_ way… right..?

Yuuri covered his face with a hand again; this really wasn't helping! The further he got into this line of thinking, the more that annoying and treacherous part of him acted up! What was it supposed to mean..? Why did he keep thinking about Wolfram in a G-String, and why did his heart flutter and not quiver, and why did he keep thinking it might be ok to marry Wolfram for reasons _other_ than getting a good night's rest, and _why_ oh _why_ did it seem a little… appealing when he thought of… not being a virgin with Wolfram..? Did it mean that… … some small part of him might actually be… in love..?

Yuuri's eyes widened and he started to beat his head with a fist while a very dark blush heated his cheeks; that evil, annoying, horrible, treacherous part of him was starting to make him go mad! He was _absolutely, one-hundred percent __not_ in love with Wolfram!

Well, maybe eighty percent… because… he loved him like a friend, and that had to count for something…

"Your Majesty!" Yuuri jumped as he suddenly found that Günter was in front of him with a worried look on his face; both of Yuuri's arms were grasped in his hands and Yuuri became aware of wetness on his leg from his advisor's tears dripping there.

"Günter—" the second Yuuri made a noise of recognition the older man had wrapped him up in an inescapable and choking hug, "C-Can't breathe!" Yuuri cried, though his plea was ignored while Gunter babbled relieved things at him.

Eventually, Günter did draw back and Yuuri took in a big, gasping breath, "Maybe that's enough studying for today, Your Majesty." The long-haired man said, "If you're feeling too pressured from all the information then I'll try to go more slowly next time so you'll have more of a chance to understand everything."

Yuuri tried to protest, but it seemed Günter's mind was made up about the slower lessons; he guided Yuuri to the door and pushed him out into the hall, "Go do something relaxing, Your Majesty; read a book… or maybe you should just sit in the garden? I'm sure the maids will bring you some nice tea if you ask."

"Ah, thank you very much, Günter." Yuuri watched the bright grin that crossed Günter's face before, with a low bow, he backed into the room; Yuuri decided that Günter was going to work on the lesson for tomorrow… and an annoyed frown crossed his face. If he were anything like Wolfram he'd find the blond just so he could yell at him and blame him for this; after all, he wouldn't have been thinking about this if Wolfram just took off his clothes when he'd asked! But Yuuri wasn't like that, and he knew that Wolfram could just turn everything around on him in a second… and then he'd be called a 'perverted, cheating, wimp' again and—

Actually, it sounded kind of appealing: more-so than reading or sitting alone in the garden; his feet took up the task of finding Wolfram, but as he walked he began to think again. Sure, maybe a walk with Wolfram could be nice, but it was usually more trouble than it was worth: Yuuri liked it when they could just walk the halls and enjoy each other's company in silence, but usually Wolfram would find _something_ to scold him about. Yuuri had to wonder if Wolfram just spent all his time when they weren't together thinking up the smallest of reasons to yell at him.

Yet again Yuuri found himself reacting strangely: he kind of wanted Wolfram to yell at him; it was familiar and normal and he just wouldn't have to think about all these strange and stupid thoughts about marriage and the future and—

Yuuri stopped and his eyes suddenly grew wide: _when did Wolfram become normal_!? Yuuri smacked himself in the face again; when was it… that Wolfram wasn't _just_ the annoying blond guy who wouldn't stop pushing about an accidental engagement anymore..? Ok, so he'd known for a while that Wolfram was more like a slightly annoying friend who liked to butt his way into Yuuri's business just because of an accidental engagement… but… why was it different now..? Why was it that it was sort of nice to hear Wolfram raving about _his fiancé_?

…

So, he knew a few things for sure now: he didn't love Wolfram but he wasn't as… opposed to it as he first thought, he kind of didn't mind if he never had a wife, he didn't want to hurt Wolfram, and he really, _really_ wanted to have a good night's rest for once.

So, with that said, wouldn't it be ok if he married Wolfram now and just… fell in love with him later..? It was a stupid thought, Yuuri knew; but Wolfram would probably be too happy to suspect anything, and Yuuri would be happy in his own way.

"Yuuri, you wimp!" Yuuri stopped suddenly, only to have Wolfram collide into his back and send them both crashing to the floor. A bright red blush crossed Yuuri's face as the annoying and treacherous part of him decided that he liked the feeling of Wolfram's weight on his back, and then a second later the thought was revised to include 'when he's not mad' as the blond's hand connected with his head a few times.

"I've called your name _at least_ thirty times!" Wolfram complained, but he got up so Yuuri didn't feel so pleasantly—unpleasantly trapped anymore. With Wolfram's furious gaze on him Yuuri sat up and he tilted his head to look up at his fiancé; wouldn't now be the perfect time to bring up their marriage..? If he acted quickly enough he wouldn't have to deal with too much of Wolfram's raging.

"You were thinking about someone else, weren't you!?" Wolfram accused with his hands clenched at his sides as he glared down at his shameless fiancé, "You are such a cheater!" Yuuri stood up slowly and Wolfram took a step back; he could only assume it was so they wouldn't touch: he noticed a while ago that Wolfram seemed to pause, if only for a moment, if Yuuri touched him at all.

"Who were you thinking about!?" Wolfram demanded.

"You." As he said it, Yuuri's face heated with a deep blush; just like before, with the stupid nightgown thing, he'd said something he'd thought was a good idea at the time… but really it was a horrible mistake that made them both uncomfortable.

"Wh-What..?" instead of a horrified reaction, like he got with the nightgown thing, Wolfram's voice grew softer; it was a shocked but hopeful noise. Yuuri realized that now was _definitely_ the time to talk to him about the marriage thing; he stepped closer and took hold of one of Wolfram's hands: it was flexing in his hold and Yuuri noticed the other one was doing the same. Yuuri could only assume Wolfram wasn't sure if he should smack him again or not.

Black eyes kept focused on one hand while he kept the other pressed in between his own; Yuuri honestly didn't think he'd be able to open his mouth if he were to look Wolfram in the eye when he said this, and he had a feeling it wasn't just because of what he was going to say: something about how close they were just made him nervous right now, "Wolfram…"

Wolfram's other hand moved to cover one of Yuuri's own; and the Maou somehow got the will he needed to speak, "I thought a lot…" he muttered, "and… I want to marry you." Wolfram's hands twitched before they squeezed around Yuuri's tightly; after that, Yuuri really didn't know what he should do. He supposed he was supposed to kiss Wolfram, or at least hug him; but all he could do was keep his gaze focused on their entwined hands. It made him entirely too nervous when he thought about that; and if he weren't already blushing from the start of his confession he'd be blushing now.

One of Wolfram's hands moved, which startled Yuuri, but he let his eyes follow that hand as it moved up to—

Yuuri's blush darkened; Wolfram was _not_ supposed to grab his chin and make him look into those eyes..! He knew his own eyes had widened and he had to resist the urge to pull away; it… was just going to be a kiss, so there was nothing to be so nervous about! And… it wasn't like Wolfram looked angry or anything.

Yuuri let out a sigh, which he was sure Wolfram could feel on his face; but the blond made no sign of being bothered by it… or reacting to it at all. What _was_ he doing!? Weren't they going to kiss? It… wasn't that he wanted it… really… he just didn't want to stare into those eyes all day! Maybe… Wolfram was waiting for _him_ to make a move!?

"Um… Wolfram..?" Yuuri watched, almost horrified, as Wolfram's expression changed from that soft sort of look to the deep frown they were both so used to; if it weren't for the fact that Wolfram's hand was now squeezing his wrist Yuuri would have taken off down the hall in a second.

"You're lying!" Wolfram growled; and Yuuri tried to break away, though he found that Wolfram's hands had fisted into the front of his jacket.

"Wait!" Yuuri tried to protest, "Wolfram!"

But Wolfram ignored him in favor of shaking him and yelling at him again, "You wimp!" he growled, "How dare you lie to me like that!"

"Wait! S-Stop!" Yuuri protested while he swung his arms around wildly in an attempt to break free, "I-It's not what you think!"

"Like your perverted attempts to get me naked!?" Wolfram growled; though it seemed his steam had run out enough to allow his hands to stop shaking Yuuri like a rag doll, "Lying wimp!"

Yuuri tried to steady himself with one hand wrapped tightly around Wolfram's wrist, "I'm sorry…" he muttered, but Wolfram only scowled and let him go; with his balance already off, Yuuri stumbled backwards before he caught himself. When he looked back Wolfram was turned away from him.

"Don't rush things, you wimp," the Mazoku scolded, "I've waited for you this long, and I'll keep waiting for you; so, don't lie to me… and tell me when you're _really_ ready to get married." Wolfram threw one more glare at Yuuri over his shoulder before he walked quickly down the hall

Yuuri watched him leave with a greater feeling of disappointment than he should have had; he was used to getting kicked out of bed every night, so… it wasn't that big of a deal! He could wait, right..?

Right.

But he was still feeling disappointed; again that annoying and treacherous part of him decided that it was because he didn't get a kiss, and for once he didn't really disagree… too much. Maybe, he decided, if he listened to that annoying and treacherous part of him a little more then he'd get closer and closer to _finally_ getting a well deserved good night's rest… it seemed to be working now, if only a little bit.

Then, of course, he had to take that thought back; because there was _no way_ he was going to chase after Wolfram to get that kiss he'd missed out on…

…

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri called as he took off down the hall the way the blond had gone; maybe he'd get smacked again for rushing things when Wolfram just told him to take things slow, but he didn't mind too much… after all, it was just one step closer to that good night's sleep…

A/N: D.E.N.I.A.L spells Yuuri.


End file.
